1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the technical field of a liquid crystal device and an electronic apparatus including the corresponding liquid crystal device.
2. Related Art
In a liquid crystal device that performs display in a hold mode, visually perceivable afterimages for humans are significantly viewed when a moving image is displayed, so that moving image blur (or moving image blurredness), in which the edge of the image of a moving object in a display image is blurredly viewed, occurs frequently compared with a display apparatus that performs display in an impulse mode, such as a Cathode Ray Tube (CRT).
Meanwhile, as this kind of liquid crystal device, a Vertical Alignment (VA)-type apparatus is known (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 3758612, Japanese Patent No. 3758654, and Japanese Patent No. 4143922).
For example, Japanese Patent No. 3758612, Japanese Patent No. 3758654, and Japanese Patent No. 4143922 disclose technique of improving the responsive performance of liquid crystal display device by applying a pretilt angle within a predetermined angle range to the vertical alignment liquid crystal material of a VA-type liquid crystal device.
In this kind of liquid crystal device, the brightness of a display image can be improved by reducing the interval between pixel electrodes adjacent to each other and enlarging area occupied by the pixel electrodes in the display area. However, as the interval between pixel electrodes adjacent to each other decrease, a transverse electric field generated between the pixel electrodes adjacent to each other increases, so that there is a fear of reduction in the response speed of liquid crystal positioned around the end portion of the pixel electrodes. Therefore, when the interval between pixel electrodes adjacent to each other is simply reduced, the brightness of a display image can be improved but there is a technical problem in that the above-described moving image blur may be increased.
Further, since the above-described technique disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3758612, Japanese Patent No. 3758654, and Japanese Patent No. 4143922 is limited to a case where the thickness of a vertical alignment liquid crystal layer (that is, cell thickness) is equal to or less than 2 μm, there is a technical problem in that it is difficult to be applied to a case where the cell thickness is larger than 2 μm.